I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for replacing commutators on a starter armature.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Commutators of the type employed on automotive starters, and the like are annular in shape and are disposed over a shaft. Each armature includes a plurality of circumferentially spaced and axially extending contact wires which extend radially outwardly at one end of the commutator. The radially outwardly extending portion of the commutator contact wires are interspaced and electrically connected to radially extending armature contact wires. Electrical brushes contact the axially extending portion of the commutator contact wires to provide the electrical connection between the brushes and the armature.
After long usage of the armature, however, the axially extending portion of the commutator wear out, both through friction and electrical gapping or sparks between the brushes and the commutator. The deterioration of the commutator is further increased by the so-called plastic type commutator which is commonly used by the automotive industry due to its low cost. The deterioration of the commutator, of course, renders the electrical device on which it is employed, inoperable.
Previously, the replacement of the commutator has been a time consuming and, therefore, expensive procedure. First, the old commutator was dipped into a solder pot in order to melt the solder between the commutator and armature contact wires. While effective, this procedure contaminated the solder within the pot and necessitated the disposal of a relatively large quantity of solder in the pot due to the contamination.
Moreover, no effective way has heretofore been known for simply and easily removing or pulling the old commutator from the armature shaft. Commonly, the commutator is yanked from the armature shaft with pliers or similar tools. This procedure, however, is time consuming particularly when the commutator is stuck on the armature shaft.
Thereafter, a new commutator is placed over the armature shaft. However, prior to doing so, the armature contact wires are manually and individually bent radially outwardly to permit the new commutator to be interspaced between the armature contact wires. In doing so, however, the armature contact wires are unevenly spaced and often circumferentially moved which requires realignment of the armature contact wires prior to the installation of a new commutator.
Once a commutator is finally positioned over the armature shaft, the assembly is dipped into a second and uncontaminated solder pot to electrically connect the commutator and armature contact wires. Thus, it can be seen that this previously known procedure requires two relatively expensive solder pots to complete the replacement of the commutator.